percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Camp Half-Blood/SPQR
Camp Half-Blood/SPQR is a camp from Three Lives, Three Destiny's. The campers who live here are both Greek and Roman. The Romans and their legacy's have moved from Camp Jupiter to live year round here. It has expanded to fit in the new campers. Location It is in it's original place as Camp Half-Blood, NY, America. Camp Half-Blood Address: - Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141, Long Island, New York 11954 The address is located in "The Sea Of Monsters" in chapter 19. The camp is in Montauk, at the end of the Long Island. The Camp is located on the North Shore of Long Island.The main entrance of the camp is through Half-Blood Hill, on which sits Thalia's Pine. Notable campers from Three Lives, Three Destiny's Francesca 'Fran' Adams - Demigod daughter of Athena. Blessed by the gods, co-strategist of Camp. Thomas 'Tom' Wild - Demigod son of Jupiter. Sam Adams - Demigod son of Athena, co-strategist of Camp. Charlotte Eva - Demigod daughter of Apollo, best healer of Camp. Zoe Eva - Demigod daughter of Apollo, best archer of Camp, now the goddess of Hope and Light. Andrew Collinson - Demigod son of Aphrodite, now the god of Dusk and Hope. Other Notable Campers Percy Jackson - Demigod son of Poseidon, Leader of Camp Half-Blood, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion. Annabeth Chase - Demigod daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus Grover Underwood - Satyr Finder of Pan, and newest member of the Council of Cloven Elders Thalia Grace - Demigod daughter of Zeus; became a Hunter of Artemis after the death of the previous leader, Zoe Nightshade during the events of The Titan's Curseduring the Winter Solstice Olympian Council. Rachel Elizabeth Dare - A mortal with the ability to see through the Mist. She is the Oracle. Clarisse La Rue - Demigod daughter of Ares and the leader of Ares' Cabin. Chris Rodriguez - Demigod Son of Hermes. He has been saved by Dionysus from the Labyrinth when he went mad. Nico di Angelo - Demigod son of Hades; younger brother of Bianca di Angelo. Charles Beckendorf - Demigod son of Hephaestus, former leader of Cabin 9 (deceased) Silena Beauregard - Demigod daughter of Aphrodite, she was also good friends with Clarisse and was one of the best equestrian (deceased) Jason Grace - Demigod son of Jupiter (Zeus); Thalia's younger brother. Most of his memories were stolen by Hera, but he is recovering them gradually. Piper McLean - Demigod daughter of Aphrodite. Has the ability to charmspeak. Becomes head of Aphrodite's Cabin, taking the place of Drew, the previous cabin leader. Leo Valdez - Demigod son of Hephaestus; he has the power of pyrokinesis (a power not seen for almost a hundred years. Becomes the head counselor of the Hephaestus cabin which Jake Mason happily handed over. Connor Stoll - Demigod son of Hermes; brother of Travis. Co-head of the Hermes cabin with his brother after Luke's betrayal to the camp. Travis Stoll - Demigod son of Hermes; brother of Connor. Co-head of Hermes cabin with his brother after Luke's betrayal to the camp. Katie Gardner - Demigod daughter of Demeter. Tyson - Percy's younger brother and Cyclops son of Poseidon; friends with Annabeth, Percy, and anyone else except Percy's demigod enemies. Luke Castellan - Demigod son of Hermes. Luke was head of Hermes cabin until he deserted camp to join Kronos. Hero of The First Great Prophecy. (deceased) Frank Zhang - Demigod son of Mars, descendent of Poseidon and Periclymeus. Hazel Levesque - Demigod daughter of Pluto. Reyna - Demigod daughter of Bellona. Praetor of the Twelfth Legion. Category:Camp Half-Blood/SPQR Campers